


Something Blossoming

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Attraction, Awkward Conversations, Co-workers, Flowers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata works in a flower shop. Komaeda's a new recruit. Komaeda...is a bit of a weirdo, but he's a hard worker and makes pretty flower arrangements, and it all evens out for the most part. At least, that's how Hinata sees it.</p>
<p>...One thing that's not as easy to ignore as Komaeda's quirks is just how pretty a person Komaeda is. He's really, unfairly pretty.</p>
<p>So maybe Hinata's keeping an eye on him for more than a couple of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request on tumblr. I am taking KomaHina requests on tumblr because I need more KomaHina. D:
> 
> Please send me more KomaHina.
> 
> (I do like this fic though. In case you haven't noticed, Flower Shop AUs are AWESOME. I like them a LOT.)

He’s not exactly sure how he’s supposed to feel about the new worker. The manager seems to like him okay—though the manager’s also not so short-sighted that she doesn’t notice that Komaeda can be...weird.

“But!” She’d always chirp, with an uncertain laugh like she was assuring herself as much as she was assuring Hinata. “His flower arrangements are beautiful! And he’s a hard worker!”

And, well, yes. That was true. Hinata sure as hell wouldn’t disagree.

But like... Komaeda always kept weirdly to himself, leaving the bulk of customer interaction to Hinata and Manager Yukizome. And there was always a kind of...air to Komaeda that kept said customers away as well. Even Hinata felt awkward when Komaeda was close enough to touch.

Still, he kept an eye on him—partially to memorize how he arranged bouquets, and, admittedly, partially to admire. Because, like, Komaeda was weird, no doubt about it—

But god, he was...pretty, for lack of a better word. He was _unfairly_ pretty.

Delicate face, delicate smile, delicate hands, delicate white hair tied back—he was...beautiful, especially when arranging flowers. Sometimes, Komaeda would giggle at something Manager Yukizome said or something Hinata said, and god, Hinata didn’t stand a chance when _that_ happened.

It was really, really...unfair.

Especially in this situation.

“I just didn’t think it’d rain today, Hinata-kun! I’m so sorry, I should’ve brought an umbrella!”

“It’s fine, Komaeda. It’s uh, not like you can control the weather. It’s just bad luck.”

Besides, the chances for rain had been so low that Hinata hadn’t even considered.

And yet, Komaeda looks so troubled and solemn, almost ridiculously so considering the circumstances. But before Hinata could say something, maybe to insist how fine it was or to ask if there was more to it, Komaeda shrugged with a sigh.

Both of them were soaked through and the rain outside kept on pouring and pouring, clouds thundering against the soft ring of the bell as Hinata opened the door to the shop to head inside, Komaeda following suit.

“We probably didn’t need to show up for work today,” Hinata mused as he stamped his feet on the mat. “I doubt anyone’s going to be buying flowers in this weather. Not to mention our manager is on her honeymoon.”

“That’s hardly an excuse for irresponsibility,” Komaeda says, brushing past him and drying himself off with towels from the shelves. “We have other things to do besides selling these flowers, you know. We have to take _care_ of them, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata paused, stare stuck on the damp, ivory white strands of hair stuck against a pale nape. Komaeda was already slipping off his heavy green jacket, revealing those slim shoulders, with the thin, wet white shirt leaving little to the imagination.

“Yeah...” Hinata answered distantly, swallowing and feeling like his throat was weirdly dry despite everything. “Take care...”

Komaeda rubbed the towel against his hair with a groan. Before he could even really think, Hinata took several steps forward, reaching out and muttering, “Here, uh, let me help...”

“Hmm?” Komaeda’s lips were pulled down into a cute, curious frown, gaze hidden by damp fringe. But even with that pause, he didn’t let go of the towel and asked, “Hinata-kun, do you think Yukizome-san keeps a hair dryer around here?”

“Uh, maybe...?” Hinata shrugged helplessly, even though he didn’t know if Komaeda could see that. “That’d be a weird thing to keep just, lying around though, right?”

“Not at all!” And yet, Komaeda still kept the towel hanging over his head, his eyes still obscured. God, the sight was as ridiculous as it was adorable. “It’d be practical, Hinata-kun! Very practical!”

“If you say so...” Hinata muttered. Because it’s not like he’d have much use for something like that—but then again, Manager Yukizome would. Her hair was more than long enough. “I’ll go look for it.”

Which he did. Thoroughly, at that. He checked all the drawers even in the office rooms and in the bathrooms. There wasn’t much if any success. Komaeda didn’t seem that bothered.

Komaeda was just humming to himself the entire time, never moving from his spot, running the towel through his hair over and over again.

Hinata checked over everything twice. Still nothing. Nothing changed, either.

Komaeda kept on humming and inefficiently drying off.

He wasn’t being terribly rough with the process. Hinata wondered if his scalp was sensitive. He gulped at the thought, at the sound Komaeda might’ve possibly made if he wrapped those wet, white strands in his fingers and pulled...in that case.

_Fuck. What even the hell._

“I uh, can’t find anything, Komaeda.”

“Well, it’s not that surprising,” Komaeda says, letting the towel slide to around his neck with a sigh. “It’d be strange for a flower shop to just have a hair dryer lying around after all.”

“...Yeah...” Hinata just nods. He’s not even bothered. “That’d be kind of weird, _huh_?”

“It’s okay; it’s not like we’re going to be having any customers today in this weather.” Komaeda flashes him an unfairly bright smile and laughs, “We probably didn’t even need to show up to work today!”

Hinata’s lips twitched. But he just nodded, straight-faced and unreadable. At least he hoped so.

In the very least, there was something he did notice that he could focus on instead.

“Komaeda,” he says, walking forward and taking one of those delicate, bony hands. “Your fingers are flushed. And they’re freezing.”

“Well, that’s because my body’s sensitive to temperature!” Komaeda chirped, ever so cheerfully unaffected even as Hinata squeezed his hand, swallowing. “Hinata-kun, you really don’t need to look so worried...”

“Let’s uh, just warm you up,” Hinata replies, clearing his throat. “I know for a fact that Manager Yukizome does keep tea around. And a kettle. I’ll make you some, okay? We...might as well.”

“If you insist, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says with a nod. His smile widens. “Do you think she has jasmine?”

Hinata can’t help but nod back, even if it feels more helpless as his smile twists just a bit.

“I’m...sure she does...”

* * *

Despite being more or less a room for paperwork, Yukizome’s furnished it to make the atmosphere as homely as possible. Sometimes, Hinata liked to settle in one of the seats and just rest or ponder at the ceiling. There was this calmness to the area he couldn’t help but appreciate.

Komaeda had a serene air around him, seated at the low table, blowing the steam off his tea. Hinata pretended he was busy staring at the white chrysanthemums Yukizome had set up on the table, vase tied with one of her pink ribbons. Of course, his gaze still wandered every now and then.

_I feel like I should say something._

“Uh...”

_...But it’s not like I have any idea where to even start..._

“So... Uh... Komaeda...”

“You didn’t heat the tea enough, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says, lightly and so unassumingly Hinata almost didn’t register the tone as scolding. “The flavor is far too weak.”

“Oh... Sorry...” Hinata rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck. “But, well, I didn’t want you burning your tongue, so... Sorry... I’ll do better next time...”

“It’s alright,” Komaeda said with a shrug. Then, with a small smile pressed against the cup’s rim, he remarks, “There is still a warmth here that I appreciate.”

And of course Hinata flushed at that.

“You’re such a kind person, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda’s giggling. “You and Yukizome-san are so, so kind to me.”

“It’s not like that’s weird or anything,” Hinata says, blinking furiously. “I mean, hell, we’re coworkers. We’re supposed to look out for one another, right?”

“Ideally,” Komaeda agrees. “But I would hope that a worker more trouble than they’re worth still gets fired.”

“You’re not that bad.”

“I get snappish with customers.” Komaeda’s tone is short, simple, and sugary sweet. “I cost business. That’s bad.”

“Some customers are...difficult.” Though thank god they didn’t often get those. Hinata’s not exactly known for his patience with people either. “And, well, the store’s well off enough that we don’t need that kind of business.”

“Hmm.”

“You’re really helpful to have around, too—so it all balances out anyway. Really, I,” Hinata swallows, and can’t help but laugh. “I’m kind of jealous of how reliable you are sometimes.”

“Ooh, flattery,” Komaeda whistled before taking another sip of his tea with yet another hum. “Goodness, Hinata-kun, are you _that_ attracted to me?”

Hinata’s smile immediately fell. Everything felt cold and still. He barely registered the confused word, falling from his mouth, “...Huh?”

“Oh did I say something wrong?” Komaeda asks, and again it’s _innocently_. His eyelashes are low over his milky green gaze, pink lips just a bit reddened from the tea. “Hinata-kun, are you not attracted to me on at least a physical level? Because,” Those lips purse for just a bit, and then they pull into a smile, “The way you’re looking at me right now—like you’re stuck in place—if what I suggested was that unpleasant, I’d expect more of a recoil.”

Hinata definitely flinches at that, and then he snaps, flustered, “That’s... That’s just not a question you ask so casually, Komaeda!”

“So I was wrong, then,” Komaeda says, looking put out and unimpressed. “My apologies, I...”

“No, that’s not—!” Hinata had already shook his head furiously before he stilled again, realizing, and stammering, “I... I... I mean...”

“I was right?” Wide, curious doe eyes met his own. His heart was pounding hard and painfully, but he wouldn’t dare look away. “Which is it, Hinata-kun?”

“I... I...”

_I’ve been attracted ever since the day you first showed up. You bought a pair of cacti. Your smile, with the framing of all the flowers in the shop, looked—beautiful. I... God, that’s way too embarrassing to say._

Hinata shakes his head again, unintended laughter with a strained edge and... He ran irritable fingers through his short, damp brown spikes. “Urgh... That’s... That’s just not normal. You’re so _weird_ , Komaeda.”

“...Hmph.” Komaeda pouted cutely at him. But before he could say anything further, the question burst from Hinata’s lips before he could even think twice.

“So... You wanna go out?”

Hinata found himself sitting across from Komaeda, fumbling awkwardly with his hands, and taking a deep breath.

“I mean,” he goes on, reddening, “Obviously not now. After the storm passes. Maybe, we can, uh, get dinner on the way back...? There’s a good noodle place...”

“You want to go out?” Komaeda asks with a tilt of his head.

“That’s what I just asked, right?” Hinata almost choked out, stammering. “L-Look, if you don’t want to—I get it... T-That was a weird time to just...ask... So... I... We can just forget this. I don’t want to make working together awkward, so...”

“But, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says as Hinata stares desperately at the chrysanthemums, only to tear his eyes away when Komaeda went on that, “I don’t want to forget something like this.”

“Then...” Hinata swallows, and can’t help but laugh, “Wait... So you mean...?”

“Let’s go out, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda’s smiling. So cheerfully and so easily that Hinata feels light-headed, almost. “I expect you to take me somewhere nice on a day with better weather.”

“I-I will...! Uh... Should I bring flowers?” Hinata wonders, worriedly. “It’s not weird to bring flowers even when we both work at a flower shop, right? Actually, wait...who even brings flowers to dates these days anyway...? Maybe that’s just weird regardless...”

Komaeda just laughs at that. “You’re so endearing, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata just stares down his tightly laced together hands, flustered and fidgeting. He doesn’t even notice Komaeda getting up from his seat, leaving his half-finished cup on table. He nearly jumps when he feels the soft brush of Komaeda’s lips against his cheek and nearly bangs his legs against the table as a result.

“Oh dear, it’s gotten cold,” Komaeda mutters, retrieving his teacup and downing the rest without missing a beat. Turning back to Hinata, with such a casual air, he says, “I’ll be pouring myself more, Hinata-kun. Has the rain stopped yet?”

“Oh, uh,” Hinata checks and then shakes his head. “No, it...hasn’t.”

“I guess we’re stuck together a bit longer then,” Komaeda muses—and Hinata wouldn’t have thought much past it, if not for everything and for the mischievous smile Komaeda shoots him before heading off to get more tea as he said he would.

Watching him go, and listening to that carefree humming as he did, Hinata just finds himself sighing.

“I guess we are,” he replies belatedly, though it’s a low enough mutter that Komaeda, of course, doesn’t hear a thing.


End file.
